Together for Christmas
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the events of my A very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween.  It's Christmas Eve and Cornelia is away for the Holidays.  Will she and Angelo get their wish and spend some time together on Christmas?  One-shot.  Cornelia/OC


_**Together for Christmas**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is based off the events of my _"Something Unexspected"_ and _"A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween"_ story. If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest that you do before reading this story.**

**And now, on with the story.**

Angelo's POV

They say that being home with your family is one of the best ways to spend Christmas. And to be honest, they're right. But it's also great to spend some of that time with friends or that special someone. But sometimes that special someone may have to go out of town to be with other relatives. Which brings us to my story. I guess you can say it all started two weeks before Christmas when my girlfriend, Cornelia, found out that she was going with her family to her grandmother's place for Christmas. She wasn't to happy about it seeing as we had plans to have a dinner at her favorite restaurant on Christmas Eve. But thanks to the help of the girls, she kept her cool about it all.

Now the important stuff happened three days before Christmas. I was at the mall when I ran into Will and Irma, who were doing some last minute shopping. I had just gotten Cornelia's Christmas present and...

Normal POV

"Hey, Angelo!", Will said as she and Irma walked up to him.

"Hey, Will! Hey, Irma!", Angelo said. "What are you two doing? Some last minute shopping?"

"Yep!", Irma said. "I was able to finally get Taranee the book she wanted."

"And I finally found the hat Hay Lin wanted.", Will said happily. "What about you? What were you doing coming out of the jewelry store?"

"Getting a gift for Corny?", Irma questioned with a sly smirk.

"If you two must know, yes. It is Cornelia's gift.", Angelo said as he show them the black velvet box it was in. "And you can't see it cause it's wrapped."

"Aw, nuts!", Irma said as she saw that there was a bow neatly wrapped around the box.

"You'll just have to wait until Cornelia comes back to see what it is.", Angelo said smiling.

"Or, she can show us telepathically.", Will said as they walked through the mall.

"That too.", Angelo said. "Either way, you're going to have to wait until Christmas Eve. Now if you ladies will excuse me, i have to go give my girlfriend her present. See ya!"

"See ya!", Will and Irma said as Angelo headed towards the mall entrance.

"I wonder what he got Corny.", Irma pondered.

"I have no idea.", Will said as they walked through the mall. "But you know she'll love it."

"Do you know what she got Angelo?", Irma asked Will.

"I heard that it was something she made for him.", Will said with a grin.

"You don't know the half of it.", Irma said with a grin. "She actually got a few knitting lessons from Hay Lin!"

"So, what did she make for Angelo?", Will asked.

Irma than whispered something in Will's ear.

"No way!", Will said with a grin. "You're joking!"

"Nope!", Irma said. "And boy did she make it long!"

"I got to see it when Angelo wears it!", Will said with a laugh as she and Irma continued their shopping.

Twenty minutes later, Angelo had arrived at the Hale's apartment where the door was open and suitcases were sitting in the doorway. Just then the doorman to the apartment building came walking up with Mr. Hale.

"Hi, Mr. Hale.", Angelo said. "You all leaving already?"

"It would of been a bit later, but we decided to change the flight due to the impending snow storm coming.", Harold Hale said as he and the doorman picked up a suit case each. "Do you king giving us a hand? This is the last of the luggage. Elizabeth and the girls are waiting down in the cab."

"Sure thing.", Angelo said as she grabbed the last suitcase. "Whoa! What's in this thing?"

"Cornelia's things.", Harold said with a grin.

"What does she have in here?", Angelo asked as he carried the suitcase.

"I asked her the same thing, when I carried it to the doorway.", Harold said with a laugh.

"I'm going to ask her the same thing!", Angelo said as they got in the elevator.

Once on the first floor, they headed out of the apartment building and to the cab where Ms. Hale, Lillian and Cornelia were waiting in the cab. But once Cornelia saw Angelo she waisted no time getting out of the cab and hugging Angelo.

"I missed you too.", Angelo said as he dropped the suitcase and returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?", Cornelia asked smiling.

"To give you, your present.", Angelo replied as he reached into the bag he had. "But one question first. What is in this suitcase, girl?"

"You're just as bad as dad!", Cornelia said grinning. "It's just my clothes."

"That's a lot of clothes!", Angelo said. "Well, here's your present. Don't open it until Christmas Eve."

Angelo then handed Cornelia the velvet box wrapped in a bow. As Cornelia held the box, she wondered what it was. So she did what most people would do. She shook it a little.

"Don't shake it!", Angelo said with a grin. "Just wait until Christmas Eve! Trust me when I say, it'll be worth it."

"I'll love it no matter what it is.", Cornelia said before giving Angelo a quick kiss. "Oh! I have your present too!"

Cornelia then reached into the cab and pulled out a medium size gift bag with a star on it.

"I made it myself.", Cornelia said with a small smile and a slight blush. "I may of made it a bit to long."

"The fact that you made it, is good enough for me.", Angelo said as he held Cornelia's hand making her smile.

"And like me, you don't open it until Christmas Eve.", Cornelia said.

"Don't worry, I won't.", Angelo said. "And now for Lillian."

"What did you get me? What did you get me?", Lillian asked as she hopped up and down happily.

"Here you go, Lillian.", Angelo said as she handed her a small pink box with a bow wrapped around it. "Now don't open it until..."

"Christmas Eve! Got it!", Lillian said as she shook her present.

"Don't shake it, Lillian!", Elizabeth said to her daughter.

"And this is for you and Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale.", Angelo said as he handed her an envelope. "You can open that."

"Hey!", Cornelia and Lillian complained.

"They're adults.", Angelo said.

Elizabeth opened the envalope to see a gift certificate to the Heatherfield Spa for a full works package for two.

"The Heatherfield Spa.", Harold said as he looked at the gift certificate. "And it's for two!"

"Uncle John bought a major stock in the place.", Angelo said. "So, we decided to give some gift certificates to you and the parents of the other girls and guys. You should of seen the face of Ms. Vandom when I gave her, her gift certificate. She's planning on taking Will with her."

"Well, this was a lovly gift, Angelo.", Elizabeth said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.", Angelo said. "So, did you already drop Napoleon off at my place?"

"Here he is!", Lillian said as she handed Angelo the carrying case her cat was in.

"I'll take good care of him, Lillian.", Angelo said as he sat the case on the side walk he was on.

"I know.", Lillian said with a smile. "See ya, Napoleon! Merry Christmas!"

"Meow!", Napolean said as he sat in the carrying case.

"Well, it's time to go, everyone.", Harold said as he put the last suitcase in the trunk. "The plane isn't going to wait for us."

"Bye, Angelo.", Lillian said as she gave Angelo a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Lillian.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

Lillian then got into the cab, along with Mr. Hale, leaving Angelo and Cornelia standing there alone as it snowed.

"So, this is it, huh?", Cornelia said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a small smile. "But at least you'll be back for New Years Eve."

"You two act like it's going to be months before you see each again!", Elizabeth said with a laugh. "We'll be back before New Years Eve. So hurry up and kiss so we can go!"

"Mom!", Cornelia whined with a blush getting an even bigger laugh out of her mom.

"She's right, you know.", Angelo said with a grin. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back."

"I guess so.", Cornelia said in agreement as she and Angelo looked each other in the eye. "I'll call you when we get to my grandmother's. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Cornelia then got in the cab and the driver drove off. As the Hales rode in the cab to the airport, Cornelia looked at her present, wondering what it was.

'Just a few more days.', she thought to herself. 'I wonder what it is.'

Angelo then got in his car and drove home, once he saw the cab drive off.

"So, you up for a week of being able to be yourself and talk to folks?", Angelo asked Napoleon as he opened the carrying case he was in.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this.", Napolean said as he walked out of the case. "I can't wait until the kid is told about her powers."

"Well, for the next few days, you'll be eating tuna fish, salmon, chicken, and beef.", Angelo said. "Not to mention the milk."

"Have I ever told you how good it is that you know about me and the others?", Napoleon said with a smile getting a laugh out of Angelo.

As they stopped at a stop light, Angelo looked down at the present Cornelia gave him and wondered what it was.

'I can wait until Christmas Eve.', Angelo thought to himself as the light turned green.

Angelo then continued driving home, think about how Cornelia would react to the present he got her.

_Christmas Eve Night..._

"It's time to open my present!", Lillian cheered as she ran for the tree to get the present Angelo got her.

"Did I miss something?", Grandma Hale asked.

"My boyfriend gave Lillian a Christmas present before we left, and told her to open it on Christmas.", Cornelia explained. "Which remind me. I got see what he got me too!"

Cornelia then went in the room she was sleeping in and got the present Angelo got her. Cornelia then came out into the Living Room with her present and sat on the couch just as Lillian opened her present. Which was a bracelet with four stars on it.

"Look a what Angelo got me, Mommy!", Lillian said as she showed her mother her bracelet.

"I wonder what the stars are for.", Harold said.

"It says here that the blue one stands for the father, while the pink one stands for the mother.", Elizabeth said as she read the card that came with it. "The yellow one stands for your sister and the white one stands for you, Lillian. And the bracelet shows the unity we all have."

"Cool!", Lillian said as she looked down at the bracelet.

"Now I got to know what he got me!", Cornelia said as she opened the velvet box.

Cornelia eyes went wide in surprise when she saw what was inside. She took it out to show that it was a locket that has a picture of a bull on the back, which she soon realises is her Zodiac sign, and a pink sapphire on the front.

"Wow, Cornelia!", Lillian said as she looked at the locket. "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she looked at it.

"Is that a pink sapphire?", Elizabeth questioned.

"The boy's got taste.", Grandma Hale said with a small smile.

"I'd say.", Harold said with a grin. "Are there any pictures in the locket, Cornelia?"

"I think so.", Cornelia says as she opens the locket and sees that it holds four pictures in it. "It holds four pictures!"

There was one of her and the other Guardians as themselves. Another or her with the Guardians, as themselves with Elyon, Alchemy, and Cassidy. The third one was of her with Elyon and Alchemy, and finally one was of her with Angelo with his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I can't believe he got me this.", Cornelia said as she placed the locket around her neck. "I just hope he likes my gift."

"I'm sure he will, Dear.", Grandma Hale said.

"Remember what he said.", Elizabeth said. "He said that the fact that you made it, is good enough for him."

"I now but..."

"But nothing, young lady.", Harold said. "It's the thought that counts. And you put a lot of thought into what you made Angelo. I'm sure he'll love it."

"That's, Dad.", Cornelia said as she gave him a hug.

"Well, it's getting late.", Grandma Hale said as she saw that it was 10:57. "It's time to hit the sack."

"Aaaaaw!", Lillian whined.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can wake up and open presents.", Elizabeth said.

Lillian waisted no time in getting to the room she was sleeping in, which got everyone else laughing as they all headed to their bedrooms. After saying their good nights they headed into their bedrooms and got ready for bed. Meanwhile, at the Vanders residents, Angelo was opening the present Cornelia got him.

"So, you say that she made this for you?", John questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said as he reached into the bag to pull out a scarf that had a black and white pattern to it. "She made me a scarf! Wow! I know this took a lot of work!"

Angelo the unrolled the scarf to see that it was almost as tall as he was.

"Wow!", Angelo said with a small laugh. "Now this is long. I see why she said it may be a bit long."

"Looks like Pinky out did herself!", Napoleon said with a grin."

"Maybe, but I still love it.", Angelo said as he put the scarf on. "How do I look?"

"Not bad, but it is long.", John said. "But, it's the thought that counts."

"I feel the same way.", Angelo said before yawning. "And with that, I'm off to bed, goodnight you two. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas.", John and Napoleon said as Angelo headed upstairs.

Once in his room, Angelo got ready for bed and quickly got into bed with his scarf laying next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Cornelia.", Angelo said before drifting off to sleep.

Later that night, at around 1:19 A.M., Cornelia was laying in her bed looking at her locket. A small smile came to her face as she came to a decision.

"I'm going for it!", Cornelia said as she got out of bed and put her robe on along with her slippers.

Cornelia then went and locked the door to her room and went back to her bed. She then began to focus her energy to make an Astral Drop of herself just in case. It was something she and the other Guardians discovered they could do a few months ago, without Will using the Heart of Kandrakar to do it.

"Pord Lartsa.", Cornelia said a she had her power focused.

Just then Cornelia began to glow as the energy from that glow left her body and turned into an Astral Drop that was sleeping in the bed. Cornelia then placed the cover over her Astral Drop. She then made sure that the Drop had the ability to be her if she were to wake up.

"And with that, I'm off to see Angelo.", Cornelia said softly as she focused her power and teletransported to the Vanders Residents, in Heatherfield.

Within seconds, Cornelia was in Angelo's bedroom, where he was sleping in hi bed, with the present that she got him.

"I guess dad was right.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Angelo's bed.

Once she got up to the bed, Cornelia woke Angelo up by gently shaking.

"Angelo.", Cornelia said softly. "Angelo, wake up."

"Huh?", Angelo said in a groggy voice as he woke up. "Who's there?"

Once his vision cleared, he saw Cornelia sitting on his bed with a smile on her face.

"Hey!", she said quietly.

"Um... hey.", Angelo said feeling a bit confused. "How did you...?"

"I teletransported here.", Cornelia relied. "I had to thank you for the locket."

"I'm glad you like it.", Angelo said. "And thanks for the scarf."

"You like it?", Cornelia asked. "I may of made it to long."

"Oh it's long.", Angelo said with a grin. "But you made it. And that's why I love it. Besides, I can think of a few things I can do with it."

"Such as?", Cornelia asked.

Angelo then took the scarf and looped it around Cornelia surprising her a bit.

"There's this.", Angelo said as he pulled Cornelia closer with the scarf.

"Good use.", Cornelia said with a smile as they were face to face. "Merry Christmas, Angelo Vanders."

"Merry Christmas, Cornelia, Hale.", Angelo said smiling before they shared a loving kiss.

Their kissing got a little more passionate as they laid in Angelo's bed. Soon the need for air came as they ended their kiss. For the next few hours they just laid their with each other, happy that they were able to spend some of their Christmas together. They soon fell asleep together in the comfort of each others arms. Later that morning, they both woke up, knowing the Cornelia had to head back to her grandmother's.

"I have to go.", Cornelia said as she got up and off the bed.

"I know.", Angelo said. "I'll see you in a few days."

"In a few days.", Cornelia said before they kissed. "I'll call you later today."

"I'll be waiting.", Angelo said with a smile.

Cornelia the stepped back and focused her powers and then teletransported back to her room, at her grandmothers place.

"That's going to take some getting use to.", Angelo said with a smile. "Thanks for letting spend some of our Christmas together, Lord."

Angelo then went downstairs for breakfast. Back at Grandma Hale's home, Cornelia had just gotten back. She then absorbed her Drop and took off her slippers and robe and got back into bed to get some more sleep, seeing as she had a bit more time before morning came a few hours later. Before Cornelia drifted off to sleep, she took one last look at her locket that she put on the stand next to her bed and smiled.

'Thank you, Lord for letting me have the power to be with Angelo for Christmas.', Cornelia prayed. 'Even if it was for a few hours.'

Cornelia then drifted off to sleep happy with how her Christmas was going so far. And how it was going to be with her family. On this Christmas, Angelo and Cornelia got their one Christmas wish. To spend some of it together. And in the end that made them both happy.

**To all my readers out there, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**A/N: I hope you liked this Christmas story. Cause I have some fun writing it. This is also for all those who wish they could be with that special someone. Hope it was to your liking.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
